It is often desired by women to wear blouses, dresses, or the like which have plunging neck lines in the back of the garment so as to expose the woman's back and in particular to expose the woman's bra traps of the woman's brassiere or bra. Bra straps typically are not intended to be viewed publicly, but are, conversely, meant to be an undergarment, and thus are not generally particularly aesthetically pleasing to the eye at least in so far as the appearance of the fastening mechanism of the rear closure of the bra which retains the ends of the back straps together behind the woman's back when a bra or bikini top is worn.
Given the functional nature of such rear closures, and due to the fact that the back of the bra or bikini top is intended to be adjustable for lengths so as to accommodate different circumferences of the woman's torso, and also do to the fact that, at least bra straps, come in varying widths typically depending on the desire of comfort intended for the user which in turn often depends on the weight which is intended to be supported by the frontal cups and supporting straps depending therefrom.
Applicant is also aware of the problem sometimes encountered by large busted women who, when wearing so called tank tops, which are intended to cover the back bra straps, in fact do not do so as such women experience the back bra straps riding up above the upper edge of the tank top so as to expose the rear closure.
In the prior art, applicant is aware of U.S. Pat. No. 1,494,680 which issued to Fisk on May 20, 1924 for a Covered Elastic Fastener. Fisk discloses a covering means for concealing fasteners and also to provide a fastener for securing various feminine articles of wear, such, for instance, as shoulder straps, girdles, furs, hat bands, coats, bandeaux and garters. Fisk provides the covering means as including a back or base, and a front flap which is foldably attached to the base, and which parts are adapted to be temporarily secured as by a snap or other fasteners, the base part of which is provided with means complimentary to other fastening means attached to the article apparel to be secured about the person. Fisk further provides means for concealing the fastening means in an ornamental manner, describing a bow or other element that may be secured to and carried by a part of the covering structure.
What is not addressed, which is an object of the present invention to provide, is an improved decorative clasp for mounting heavier, or heavier and larger ornamental objects having decorative elements such as a brooch so as to prevent slippage of, for example, a relatively heavy brooch, when mounted over the rear closure a bra or bikini, from moving relative to the rear closure. The cover and fastener for supporting bows etcetera as disclosed by Fisk are not useful in that, as taught, a heavy ornament such as a brooch, may readily rotate relative to the garment which has been merely sandwiched between the base and the folded-over front flap.